Civil Terra
| Mane = | Coat = | Cutie Mark = Purple Gem | Owner = User:CoryCodeRed | Color 1 = #990066 | Color 2 = #ffffff }} Civil Terra '''is an OC designed by (CoryCodeRed) for the web comic series entitled My Little Pony: The Power of Teamwork. (series in writing process) She is the Queen of an island she enslaved and is the series first major villain appearing in season two. ''Please do not use my OC's in your stories without first discussing it with me. Thank you. -Cory Hall''''' Background Civil Terra was born in Canterlot to a wealthy family of gemstone distributors. As a filly Civil learned how to find precious jewels and gemstones. It was not long before she realized her talent in working with gemstones and jewels. Civil was able to cut and polish any type of stone into any shape or texture desired, however she was never as effective as her sister in the family business. Civil's sister, who had been born a Unicorn, was able to find stones and jewels faster; she was able to cut and polish them faster and was better at using them for things such as necklaces and decoration arrangements, this was due to her sister's ability to use magic. Civil observed her sister and mother as well as the other Unicorns in her family's business and soon in the entire town with extreme envy and eventually hatred. She resented being born an Earth Pony and loathed the fact that she could not use magic, she thought it unfair. Civils fall Civil researched magic and how to use it as much as she could but never found a way that Earth Pony's could use magic as Unicorns do. One day while gathering jewels and gemstones, she decided to explore an abandon mine to see what she might find. While in the mine she accidentally fell through a weak wooden floor into a deep pit, she remained down there for days alone in the dark. While trapped she brooded on the thoughts of jealousy and anger towards unicorns, she imagined how they might just levitate or teleport back to the top or at least be able to create light; she wondered if anyone was even looking for her. While laying at the bottom of the pit pondering these things she shuffled around to get more comfortable and at that moment her hoof struck a stone protruding from the ground that flashed purple when she touched it. She quickly began digging the stone out of the ground gazing at the purple glow it was emitting, feeling an energy flow into her. With her prize in hoof she felt different, she could feel a power inside her she never felt before, after a moment she adjusted to the new feeling she began to recall the things she had read about magic and how to use it. First she tried a light spell so she could see and as though she had used magic her entire life sheeasily formed a ball of light. Her next spell took her a few tries but it was not long before she managed to levitate long enough to leave the pit. Once home she began to pack her things and without telling any pony else about where she had been, where she was going or what happened to her she moved away from Canterlot to a remote place in the mountains. First she made for herself a suit of armor to protect herself from wild creatures and to keep her powerful gemstone with her but hidden at all times. For years she studied and practiced magic by herself until she felt herself to be superior in skill to all the unicorns she had known in her lifetime. But this was not enough for her, she knew that without her gemstone she had no magic and her skills would be useless so she set out on a journey to acquire more magical items with which she could magnify and maintain her magic. Civil had managed to gather many strong artifacts but the greatest discovery she made was a spell she created herself. Once she was strong enough she developed an enchantment that granted the ability to use magic to those who were not born with the ability naturally, with this spell as well as a set of enhancement and defensive enchants she secured her magical ability. Wanting to test her might she challenged Princess Celestia but found that her power was far weaker than that of the Alicorn's and she was then forced to flee in defeat. Soon after she conquered an island to the west of Equestira and formed the Terrian Empire. Civils Return Civil Terra continued to study magic to develop better enchantment spells so she could increase her strength. Among her many experiments she formed a Buckball team using magic to imbue her team with super power like abilities. Knowing that the sport was the most popular and produced some of the finest Earth Pony's, Unicorns and Pegasus alike, she was determined to see how her magically enhanced team would compare. As she expected her team tore through the competition with ease and arrived at the championship match undefeated, it was at this match she tried her hoof in taking on Alicorn magic again. She attacked Princess Cadence and attempted to use an enchantment on her that would redirect and trap her Alicorn magic in a gemstone on Civils necklace, but she was stopped by Royal Red and his team who held off her assault long enough for Twilight and her friends to jump in and save the day. Suddenly having two Alicorns and many other pony's against her she once again fled in defeat, but this time she left with a plan in mind, one that would allow her to finally defeat the Alicorns and take over Equestria. Personality Civil Terra is actually easy to talk to despite her being a power crazy dictator. Aside from her thirst for great magic and unyielding jealousy of Unicorns and Alicorns she has a somewhat normal attitude about things. She needed no force in forming her empire as she was so effective in increasing the posterity of the island and its citizens that no pony even questioned her taking over. Skills, Talents and Magic Civil Terra's first and main magical ability is derived from the Civil stone a magical gem she found in a mine. Three of the stones making up the neclace that carries the Civil stone are also enchanted gems. Enchanted gem properties: * Gem of healing: This gemstone prevents the wearer from getting sick or suffering from infections. * Gem of endurance: This gemstone prevents the wearer from losing energy and experiencing fatigue due to physical exertion. * Gem of mind: This gemstone enhances the wearers ability to maintain concentration during spell casting. Civil Terra enchanted herself as well giving herself incredible that she powers sealed within herself using rune magic. Enchanted rune properties: * Her first enchantment grants her the ability to use magic regardless of weather she has her Civil stone or not, though her magic is still greatly reduced without the stone, this enchantment is marked by the pink rune on her forehead. * Her second enchantment grants her superior physical strength, this enchantment is marked by the pink runes on her forelegs. * Her third enchantment grants her the ability to turn invisible for a short period of time simply by willing it, this enchantment is marked by the pink runes on her neck. * Her fourth enchantment doubles her magic reservoir allowing her to cast more and larger spells than she could before, this enchantment is marked by the pink runes on her hind legs. * Her fifth enchantment allows her to operate with very little food or sleep to allow for greater study time, this enchantment is marked by the pink runes on her cheeks. Trivia Civil Terra's Cutiemark was found here. The name Terra was used in place of the word terror and was chosen because it represents her being an earth pony. Civil Terror the name Civil Terra came from is a name that is often used by CoryCodeRed on characters in games such as Elder Scrolls and Fallout. Category:Villain Category:Royalty Category:Earth Pony Category:Mare Category:Leader Category:Female